


Two Worlds, One Family

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara loves disney, Kara performs some songs, Lazy Saturday, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena loves her for it, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, lots of Tease!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This is a oneshot request I received on Tumblr!It’s a rainy Saturday and Supercorp are enjoying being lazy in bed. Kara has Lena watching disney renaissance movies and someone will propose because there’s so many butterflies and love and ugh they’re cheesy that way!orThe one where Kara makes Lena finally watch the Disney Renaissance movies with her. Lena teases all day but secretly loves the movies. Kara gets cheesy and uses one of them to propose.It's just a lot of fluff okay





	Two Worlds, One Family

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away and I don't apologize at all

Lena and Kara were curled up together, both wearing nothing but t-shirts and underwear. Kara had her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist, spooning her and placing gentle kisses on her neck.

It was Saturday morning and the city was surprisingly quiet. It couldn’t have been later than 9 am as Kara heard the familiar hum from her girlfriend, telling her she was coming to. This was Kara’s favorite way to wake Lena up in the mornings. Well, the mornings that she’s not rushing out of the apartment in a flash to go attend to some Supergirl responsibilities.

The pair lived in Lena’s penthouse which was conveniently located nearly in the middle of CatCo and L-Corp. When they decided to move in together after a year and a half of dating, the decision was pretty much a no brainer. Kara had given Lena some flack about not wanting to intrude or mooch off of her, but Lena quickly quieted those efforts with assurance of love.

Now, two years later, the couple was still going stronger than ever. Lena was a bit worried about what moving in together would mean for them. She feared that Kara would run once she got to know the real Lena because, no matter how well you think you know a person, living with them can change your perspective.

But, Kara was proving to be the perfect girlfriend. She loved to whip through chores when the place got a bit messy, despite Lena’s pleas to let her hire a maid. Kara argued that maids are no better than slaves to which Lena tried to explain that, unlike the slaves that had been on Daxam, human maids are paid for the job they do. She even tried to explain how well she pays them for their efforts. Despite the realization, Kara still didn’t like the idea and who was Lena to argue with a Kryptonian on such matters?

Still, Lena was a bit humbled by the rule because it extended to the kitchen as well. Kara was not willing to hire a chef to cook for them every night. Not when Lena was such a talented cook. At first, Lena took offense to the remark, she was not going to be the girlfriend who spent her nights in the kitchen slaving over the stove.

But, in true Kara fashion, she made a date of it each night they cooked. Aside from Kara’s futile efforts at preparing her own dishes, the pair worked well together. Lena was in charge of the actual steps throughout the process, but Kara was happy to measure, pour, mix or chop. Whatever she could do to help and not mess up dinner.

Lena actually came to love the nights the two spent in the kitchen together. It didn’t happen as often as she would like, the pair having to turn to Chinese, Big Belly Burger or pizza many times due to late night L-Corp duties or Supergirl emergencies, but they always made sure to fit it in _at least_ once a week if not more.

They had a rhythm and they knew one another better than they knew themselves. Kara knew how Lena ticked and had some sort of 6th sense for knowing exactly what Lena needed and when. Since Lena rarely verbalized her feelings, even to Kara, it was an impressive feat. Whether that meant love and affection, attentiveness and a non-judgmental ear, distraction and entertainment or peace and quiet. Kara always knew and Lena did too.

If Kara needed to scream and let out all the frustrations she had been holding in to be a good superhero, Lena let her. If she needed a hug because she just couldn’t save everyone that day, Lena was there to hold her. If she just wanted to celebrate a huge win with her girlfriend, Lena was more than happy to let her. They were two sides of a perfect coin.

Kara heard to familiar groan as Lena awakened. Despite looking so put together when she walked out the door each morning, Lena Luthor was most definitely _not_ a morning person. _Especially_ on the weekends.

Kara kissed her neck again, letting her tongue slip out to run over the skin there causing goosebumps. Lena let out a content sigh and rolled her body, never losing contact with Kara. She reached her arms out and tucked them on either side of Kara’s body, pulling herself in closer and burying her head in Kara’s chest. 

“Not exactly the reaction I was looking for.” Kara laughed, watching Lena’s body rise and fall with the motion. 

“Too early.” she whispered into Kara’s shirt. Her face was pressed conveniently between Kara’s breasts and she seemed to be comfortable there. “Your boobs are so soft.” she added and Kara could feel the smirk against her chest.

Kara smiled and placed a kiss atop Lena’s head, stroking the hair there. “It’s a big day.” Kara reminded. Today was the day Lena finally agreed to sit down and watch Disney Renaissance movies with her. They were Kara’s absolute favorite Disney movies to this day. She could remember when she first came to Earth, Alex showed her what movies were. She was fascinated by the picture and it took some convincing from Alex to realize that the people in the box were not actually there. Once she got the concept down, it was hard for the Danvers family to pull her from the screen. She watched all different genres of movies but her favorite were always musicals and Disney. But, when she found out the two collided, her mind was blown.

“Hmm?” Lena questioned and Kara practically whined, causing yet another smirk from her smug girlfriend.

“Oh come on, you didn’t forget.” Kara pouted, actually going as far as to stick out her bottom lip. Of course, Lena was still tucked nicely between her breasts and didn’t catch it. At first.

Lena sighed out a laugh and slowly pulled herself back from Kara’s warm body to open her eyes. When she did she was met with the sweetest and saddest pout she had ever seen her girlfriend wear. Maybe it was because of how early it still was for a Saturday or maybe she was just very serious about these movies, but Lena couldn’t help herself when she leaned forward and bit down on the lip sticking out. She pulled it back slowly, releasing it when her eyes met Kara’s.

Suddenly the mood in the room shifted and Kara was crashing their lips together. Lena knew one of Kara’s turn ons was lip biting. But, more specifically her biting Kara’s lip. Kara tried to turn them but Lena pushed back, positioning herself above Kara and straddling her hips, dipping down to capture her lips again. Suddenly, she was much more awake than moments before.

Kara’s hands immediately fell to Lena’s bare thighs, letting out a satisfied moan at the contact as she rubbed her hands up and down them. Lena had slipped her tongue passed Kara’s lips and was running it along Kara’s, sucking ever so lightly. Her hands had found their way into Kara’s already rustled bed hair and tangled it even further.

After a few heated moments, Lena pulled back with Kara’s hands traveling from her thighs to underneath her shirt where she wasn’t wearing a bra. Lena quirked an eyebrow and let her hands fall to Kara’s bare stomach where the shirt had bunched up a bit, tracing the muscles there. “Well, good morning to you too.” Lena teased with a small smirk.

“You’re not fair.” Kara smiled, not at all showing signs of disdain, and keeping her hands still on Lena’s bare stomach. She didn’t dare venture further for fear that they may never leave the bed.

“If you wanted fair, you shouldn’t be dating a Luthor.” Lena quipped, pulling a lip between her teeth and letting it slip back out ever so slowly.

Kara tracked every move, eyes unabashedly watching the motion. “Ugh, you’re going to be the death of me. You know that right? Like, the literal death. Kryptonite isn’t even in the running here.” Kara raised her eyebrows and squeezed at Lena’s sides, pulling her back down into a chaste kiss.

Lena smiled into it, knowing full well the power she holds over the Super. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Kara had other plans.

“Mmm, I want to.” Kara apologized, pulling her lips back from Lena’s by inches.

“Then let’s.” Lena grinned, knowing what Kara was getting at. She had planned on watching the movies with her girlfriend either way, but she loved to watch her struggle for focus.

“But the movies,” Kara whined once again and Lena let her head slip passed Kara’s to land on the pillow underneath her. Kara’s hands dropped to her hips to steady her as she let out a groan and put nearly her whole body weight on her girlfriend. “We will get to this later, I promise.” Kara whispered, placing a kiss on the side of Lena’s head.

Before she could register it, Kara was lifting the two of them into the air and landing them on the ground, maintaining a grip on Lena at all times. “You have got to stop doing that.” Lena scolded halfheartedly.

Kara shrugged once Lena gained her balance and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck, leaning in for another quick kiss. “It has proven to be the most effective way to get you out of bed.”

Lena smirked, lacing her arms around Kara’s waist and leaning close to her ear. “And you have proven to be the most effective way to get me in.” she teased, biting at Kara’s ear.

Kara slipped out of Lena’s grasp quicker than Lena could register it and was across the room with an accusatory finger pointed at her. “Later.” she demanded as Lena crossed her arms, a coy look playing at her face. “Breakfast now.” she nodded before turning on her heel to head to the kitchen one floor down.

Lena smiled, “Whatever you say. I’m just saying, I know exactly what I want for breakfast.” she continued, following her girlfriend out of the bedroom. She caught the slight falter in Kara’s step and smirked to herself. If she was going to endure children’s movies for the day, musical ones no less, she was going to have a bit of fun.

\----------------------------------------------------

Lena was just about finished with breakfast, flipping her pancake over while Kara sat on the counter next to her. Her own pile of four pancakes was waiting beside her. Lena had told her to just eat because she could practically hear Kara’s stomach growling but Kara insisted they eat together.

So, instead she was sitting next to Lena, playing with the box of pancake mix in her hands. Her eyes were pinched together, showing the adorable crinkle Lena and Alex always loved teasing her about. Lena quirked an eyebrow and glanced to Kara, “What’s wrong?” she questioned.

Kara shook her head, “I couldn’t imagine eating these everyday if I didn’t have the metabolism of-” she cut off at a loss for words, clearly lost in studying the label.

“A God?” Lena provided, knocking Kara’s bare leg as the girl gave her a pointed look. Lena knew Kara didn’t like being referred to as such, thinking it was disrespectful to actual Gods. But, Lena really couldn’t think of a better way to describe her girlfriend sometimes.

Kara rolled her eyes, letting a smile pull at her lips. “I guess, but really, why does everything that tastes so good have to be so bad for you?” she questioned, actual concern on her face.

“Well,” Lena started in a teasing tone.

Kara cut her off before she could finish the sentence, “No jokes about you being a Luthor and tasting good.” she eyed but even she couldn’t hide the smirk on her lips.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page here.” Lena smirked, flipping her pancake onto her plate and turning the knob to power off the stove top.

She quickly slid herself between Kara’s parted legs, pushing herself against her girlfriend who still sat perched on the counter top. Her hands fell to Kara’s still bare thighs, as neither of them bothered to dress further before leaving the bedroom. Cooking in their underwear and bed shirts was pretty typical for the couple whenever they had a morning to themselves.

Lena heard Kara’s breath hitch in her throat as Lena’s hands ran up her legs, stopping only when she felt the material of the boy shorts on her fingertips. “But,” she began, playing an innocent look on her face as she watched Kara give her a pointed look, “You taste good and you’ve only ever been good for me.” she shrugged, licking her lips in a way she knew would frustrate Kara to no end.

Kara’s face gave Lena the reaction she wanted as her lower lip instantly sucked between teeth as she tracked Lena’s motions once again. But, the loud growl of Kara’s stomach proved that her body had other plans, “Pancakes.” Kara breathed out, reaching for the plate and holding it between them.

The motion caused Lena to have to back away, losing contact with Kara’s body and she rolled her eyes. She may be having fun teasing her girlfriend, but all the effort has not gone unnoticed by her own body. “Pancakes then sex?” Lena questioned, not at all embarrassed for asking for it like she used to be around Kara.

After all, Lena was a total bottom.

Once she got her teasing out of the way, of course.

Kara pushed forward, causing Lena to take a step back, and let her feet hit the ground with a small thud. “Pancakes and movies.” Kara determined, placing a small kiss at Lena’s cheek and heading toward the home theater. “Then we can talk about it.”

Lena groaned and scooped up her own plate, grabbing the syrup on her way out because she just knows Kara is going to complain about forgetting it. “I would prefer less talking, actually.” she commented.

Kara, of course, was already out of sight no doubt setting up the theater with the movies. “Ah man, I forgot the syrup!” she heard her girlfriend yell from the other end of the house.

“I’ve got it dear.” Lena called, pulling a smile to herself and shaking her head.

Sometimes she had to stop to think just how happy she was with Kara. They were so in tune with one another that something as small as remembering the syrup would seem so obsolete to an outsider, but she knew Kara was going to be so happy about it for the next twenty minutes. Sometimes it almost disgusted her how sweet they were because she was always so bitter about that couple. But then she remembered she only felt that way because she didn’t know how to be happy. 

Kara changed that.

\----------------------------------

Kara decided that the best way to watch the films would be in chronological order, but she also pointed out that there were 10 moves total and she cut it down to her top 5 so Lena would watch them all. 

Lena wasn’t sure if she agreed with that logic because it still equaled out to nearly 8 hours of movie watching, but when Kara’s face lit up as the title card for The Little Mermaid showed on the large theater screen in their penthouse she was smitten. 

She tried to watch the movie, she really did. She caught the jist of the story. A mermaid named Ariel had two friends, a fish she could not recall the name of and a french crab by the name of Sebastian. She fell in love with some land boy and was trying to turn into a human or something to be with him. But, Lena’s focus was on Kara as she mouthed the dialog and smiled despite knowing the jokes to come.

When the first song of the movie came on her heart nearly exploded. Kara had leaned up from her position where she had her head laying on Lena’s chest and began lip syncing the words, leaving Lena to lay and watch as she struggled to contain herself.

“Go ahead.” Lena offered, knowing full well Kara wanted to act the entire scene out. Kara bit her lip and glanced back at Lena with the crinkle. She was debating, as if she didn’t want Lena to miss the movie but the song took her over quickly and she joined in.

“I’ve got gadgets and gizmos a plenty.” she sang, turning to Lena and ignoring the screen. “I’ve got whozits and whatzits galore.” Lena propped her elbow up on the back of the couch to watch her girlfriend fall into this character. “You want thingamabobs?” she smiled as she sang the words and held out an imaginary case as Ariel did in the movie, “I’ve got twenty.” she shrugged.

Lena let a smile play at her face as she watched her girlfriend drop the smile and look off into a dark part of the theater, acting sad and dramatic. 

“But who cares?” She sang, lifting a hand and letting it drop. “No big deal.” She repeated the motion with her other hand and turned to stare into Lena’s eyes as she sang the next line, “I want more.”

She scooped Lena’s hands up into her own and squeezed them tight, scooting closer as her voice softened into the next line, “I want to be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see em dancing. Walking around on those, what do you call em?” she turned her head as if to think before her face lit up again, “Oh, feet.”

Lena had a permanent smile plastered to her face, she could not believe how dorky and adorable her girlfriend was. Maybe she didn’t despise these movies as much as she had planned to. Not when she got to hear Kara serenade her.

“Flippin’ your fins, you don’t get to far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing.” Kara let one hand slip from Lena’s hand to motion to the air, “Strolling along down a,” she paused putting a finger to her chin, “What’s that word again?” she raised the finger in the air, “Street.”

Suddenly Kara wasn’t on the couch at all anymore, standing right in front of the theater screen as she belted out the next few lines with impromptu dance moves. “Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun.” she let her hands fall back as if to take in the sun despite being in a dark theater. Lena rolled her eyes at the double meaning for the Kryptonian. “Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world.”

Kara dropped to her knees as she began dramatically singing, “What would I give, if I could live, out of these waters. What would I pay, to spend a day, warm on the sand.” She fell back to the floor on that line and sang from a lying position, staring up at the ceiling. “Betcha on land, they understand, bet they don’t reprimand their daughters. Bright young women, sick of swimmin’, ready to stand.”

She rose to her feet on that line, literally flying up a bit until she was in a standing position before she let her hands drop to Lena’s thighs as she sang with a purpose. “And ready to know what the people know, ask em my questions and get some answers.” she raised one hand in question as she looked to the ceiling again, “What’s a fire and why does it, what’s the word?” she closed her eyes, “Burn.”

She took a step back, pulling her arms into her and keeping her eyes closed, getting even more lost in the song, “When’s it my turn? Wouldn’t I love, love to explore that shore up above?” she took a small breath, opening her eyes to meet Lena’s, “Out of the sea,” she shrugged, “wish I could be,” she practically spoke the words, “part of that world.”

When she finished the note Kara erupted into a fit of laughter, burying her face into her palms. “That was,” Lena laughed along with her girlfriend, “probably the best show I have ever witnessed and I have been to Broadway more times than you could count.”

Kara fell back onto the couch, burying her face into Lena’s chest instead of her hands as if embarrassed, “I’m sorry,” she spoke into her shirt through a fit of giggles, “I really love that song.”

Lena laughed, stroking her girlfriends hair and placing a kiss on top of her head, “That was wonderful.” she continued to grin as Kara pulled back with a toothy smile. Lena leaned forward and stole a kiss as soon as she was able to. She loved this girl more than anything in the world.

“Okay, I promise I won’t do it again this movie.” she strained herself to say, “Although Under the Sea is a pretty hard song not to dance to.” she groaned, tucking herself back into a lying position on Lena’s chest, “And Kiss the Girl.” she grumbled.

Lena let her hand wrap back around her girlfriend’s body, stroking circles on her back, “You are more than welcome to give me a performance to any song that comes on.” she reassured with a grin.

“Be careful with that statement.” Kara warned with another giggle.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They had managed to get through the rest of the movie with only a few small performances from Kara on some of her more well liked songs. They were nothing like the first performance. Kara later informed her that Part of Your World was a song that stuck with her because The Little Mermaid was one of the first Disney movies Alex showed her and she could relate to it at the time. She was feeling so different from the people all around her and she just wanted to know what it would be like to be like them.

Kara barely gave time for a bathroom break as she started up the second movie, Beauty and the Beast.

Throughout this one she was able to stay in her spot, mostly just quietly singing along to the words. Lena could appreciate the romantic story, but she wasn’t too keen on the beastiality of it all. She supposed it was just a kids movie and she was probably reading a bit too much into it, but it still was falling low on her recommended movies list.

“Okay, lunch.” Lena announced, pushing herself off the couch and out from under Kara who just slumped against the couch. Once standing she stood up as straight as possible, linking her fingers together and raising her arms over her head. She stretched as far as she could, even standing on her tiptoes and letting out a small yawn from the relief.

She felt Kara’s arms lace around her waist as she finished her stretch and let her hands fall on the taller girl’s shoulders as she twisted her neck around, looking for the relieving popping it would make. “I’ll go get us potstickers.” Kara grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss from Lena as soon as she settled.

Lena smiled into the kiss, “Vegetables too, Kara.” she reminded against her lips as she kissed her again.

Kara groaned and rolled her eyes, “Fine, be back in a flash.” she promised.

“Don’t forget pants.” Lena called after her girlfriend who was still wandering around with tangled hair, a large t-shirt and boy shorts. Lena was really no different, her hair pulled back into a pony while wearing one of Kara’s shirts from Earth-1 sporting “Star Labs” on the front and a pair of black panties. But, she wasn’t the one leaving the house.

“Good call!” she heard her girlfriend call back as she plopped back down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her body and pulling her phone from the arm.

\------------------------------------------

“Did you do it yet?” Kara heard Alex practically yell through the phone.

“Yeah, don’t tell us you called to get our hopes up some more!” Maggie scolded.

Kara laughed as she waited in line at the Chinese restaurant. “No, I haven’t. We have only watched The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. We still have Lion King and Mulan to go before we get to Tarzan.” Kara explained.

“Then why have you called us? Get to watching or you’ll be proposing at midnight!” Alex yelled, with love Kara hopes.

“I’m getting lunch, it is 1 o’clock after all. I can’t starve the woman.” Kara rolled her eyes at her sister and sister-in-law.

“I just have to say, this is about the corniest proposal plan I have ever heard and I proposed to Alex in a suit on the edge of a beach in Florida.” Maggie teased through the line.

“No, I still think that takes the cake.” Alex giggled and Kara heard a kiss through the receiver.

“My order is up, I have to go.” she laughed, loving how cute they were but not wanting to hear it all. “I won’t call you again until I ask.” she promised.

“Or call us tomorrow because if the proposal goes anything like ours did you will be busy for the rest of the-” Maggie was cut off by Alex milliseconds before Kara was able to do it herself.

“Bye, Kara. Love you!” she shouted before abruptly ending the call.

Kara laughed as she picked up the bag of food and headed out the door to her apartment.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The pair were about halfway through The Lion King. Kara was sitting with her legs laying across Lena’s thighs as Lena sat up to eat her food. Kara’s potstickers were laying on her chest as she savored them, loving how much Lena was genuinely enjoying this movie.

“Scar is such an ass.” she commented with a roll of her eyes as the scene played out on the screen before them.

“Oh, he gets worse.” Kara reassured with a giggle.

As the movie continued the couple found themselves in a slightly different position on the couch, this time Lena was cuddled into Kara’s side as she stroked her hair soothingly and hummed along to the songs.

“I liked Timon and Pumba best, I think.” Lena commented as the movie came to an end.

Kara giggled, “They’re my favorite too.” she reached for the remote and wasted no time switching to the next movie, “I think you’re really going to like this next one.” Kara commented, selecting Mulan from the list.

Lena laughed, “I think The Lion King is at my number one right now. It’s going to be tough to beat.” she raised a brow to Kara.

Kara grinned as the movie started, cupping Lena’s cheek and dipping down for a kiss, “I love you so much right now.” she commented.

“Mmm,” Lena melted into the kiss. “I love you so much all the time.” she grinned, bumping her nose to her girlfriends.

She wasn’t going to outright admit to loving the movies, but Kara could tell.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kara was able to keep her dancing in for the previous three films, for the most part. But when the music for a certain song began Lena could feel Kara’s body shaking with excitement. She lifted her head from her chest and gestured forward, allowing Kara to give another performance.

A huge smile formed on her face as she leaped to her feet just in time for the words to begin, she struck her best Supergirl pose and looked to Lena. “Let’s get down to business, to defeat, the Huns.” she rose a hand to feign annoyance, “Did they send me daughters, when I asked, for sons?” she grinned a little at Lena’s raised eyebrow, clearly not agreeing with the line.

“You’re the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we’re through,” Kara lifted a finger and pointed it to Lena, “Mister, I’ll make a man, out of you!” Lena rolled her eyes and failed at suppressing a smile as Kara spun on her heel in a full 180 before continuing, “Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within.” she pulled a hand into a fist and brought it to her chest, “Once you find your center, you are sure to win.”

Kara’s face screwed back up into that of feigned annoyance, “You a spineless pale pathetic lot, and you haven’t got a clue.” she raised and dropped her hands in frustration, “Somehow I’ll make a man out of you.”

Suddenly she jumped to one spot of the room as she sang the first line of the verse, “I’m never gonna catch my breath,” she gripped at her chest and hopped to another spot, “Say goodbye to those who knew me.” she waved before jumping again and Lena caught on that she was pretending to be the different men. She let out a chuckle as Kara continued, “Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym,” she shrugged with another jump, “This guy's got em scared to death,” she sang with a cocky grin and throwing a thumb over her shoulder before jumping again, “Hope he doesn’t see right through me.” she sang, pretending to be nervous before jumping to the middle of the room and spreading her arms wide to sing the final line, “Now I really wish that I knew how to swim.”

She stomped on the floor, startling Lena just slightly before she laughed at her girlfriends ridiculous pose, “Must be swift as a coursing river,” she sang and allowed the movie to fill in the missing part, “With all the force of a great typhoon,” the movie sang again as Kara stomped to the beat, “With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.” she belted and Lena was thoroughly impressed.

She had always known Kara could sing because Kara wasn’t one to hold back when she hears a song she loves. Lena fondly remembers times before she knew Kara was Supergirl and they would travel by car together. Whenever Kara heard a song she loved she told the driver to crank it and she belted out every word with no shame. It was one of the first things Lena realized she loved about her.

Lena had gotten so lost in her memories of Kara that she missed the next verse and only had her attention brought back when Kara was suddenly in her space, placing her hands back onto Lena’s thighs, looking her dead in the eyes, “You must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon,” she slowly lowered herself to her knees until she was eye level with Lena as she finished the final lines, “with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.”

Lena began to lean forward, trying to meet Kara for a kiss as she expected the song to be over but Kara grinned and lifted her hands a bit to smack down onto Lena’s thighs. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt but enough to pull a smile at Lena’s lips. “You must be swift as a coursing river,” she sang again.

But Lena provided the movie’s part by saying, “Be a man” with a smirk that Kara returned.

“With all the force of a great typhoon.” she sang again bringing her hands down on Lena’s thighs once again and quirking a brow to challenge.

“Be a man.” she repeated.

“With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as,” Kara began to raise her voice both in volume and octave as she matched pitch with the movie, “the dark side of the moon!” she finished, heaving a breath.

Lena smiled and leaned in, this time actually capturing Kara’s lips. “I love it when you sing with me.” Kara whispered.

Lena smiled into the kiss, reattaching their lips for another one before speaking, “It was hardly singing.”

“I’ll take it, especially because it’s Disney.” Kara grinned, climbing back to the couch and tucking herself into Lena, satisfied with her work.

The pair watched the movie in silence for a bit, Kara humming along to the songs as they came alone.

“Okay, she’s a badass.” Lena commented after a while as Mulan showed off her skills. “I just hate that she had to hide as a man. She is a badass who deserves to be seen as such!”

Kara giggled at the apparent rage Lena was feeling for Mulan. She had known this movie was going to sit well with her female empowerment loving girlfriend. “Well, it was war, babe. Kinda had to do what she could.” she shrugged.

Lena huffed, not commenting passed that as she focused on the movie once again.

“Okay, that’s better than The Lion King.” Lena shrugged, “Sorry not sorry.”

Kara giggled, “Did you just say sorry not sorry?” she teased. “Watch a couple kids movies and she reverts to childlike sayings, what have I created?”

Lena smiled and leaned into Kara, “Oh hush up.” she captured her lips, pressing forward a bit more. She had managed to push Kara back against the opposite end of the couch as the credits rolled on the screen. Her hands found the hem of Kara’s shirt and pushed it up passed her stomach, tracing her fingers over tensing stomach muscles.

Kara had quickly changed back into her bedtime wear when she returned from the store, not wanting to be fully dressed when Lena was looking so comfortable. This meant a loose shirt, boy shorts and more importantly no bra.

“Mmm-mm.” Kara hummed into the kiss, placing a hand loosely around the wrist of Lena’s offending hand, gently pushing it back down from under her shirt. “We have one more.” she explained, allowing Lena to steal a few more kisses.

“Baby, it’s already 5 o’clock. Why don’t we save the last one for tomorrow and retire to the bedroom a bit early, huh?” she smirked, letting her tongue trace along Kara’s lower lip in a teasing attempt for an agreement.

Kara moaned at the feeling but pushed through by placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek and letting her hands fall to her hips, squeezing lightly. “Come on, you’ll like the last one.” she explained, pushing back against Lena until she was sitting up with her. “I promise we can spend the rest of the night in the bedroom after, okay?” she grinned, catching Lena’s pout in a soft kiss which she couldn’t help but return.

“One more?” she questioned.

“Don’t act like you haven’t loved this,” Kara poked at her side causing Lena to fall back on the couch with a laugh, “But yes, one more.” she joined her girlfriend on the couch as she started Tarzan.

\----------------------------------------------

Kara managed to only wiggle her body and hum along to most of the songs throughout the movie. She was admittedly a bit tired from her few performances and something about laying around all day made her tired.

“They are actually adorable.” Lena commented, her hand running through Kara’s hair as she laid half on and half off of her. 

Kara could have fallen asleep at the feeling but she had a plan to execute and she sort of needed to be awake for it. “They are.” she agreed with a grin.

As the movie played on the butterflies in Kara’s stomach built more and more. The ring was sitting under the cushion by her feet where she stuffed it when she returned with lunch. She was both excited and nervous. She really, really wanted this but she was nervous for what Lena would say. 

She knows Lena loves her, that much is obvious to anyone. But, this is a whole other level of commitment and she didn’t want to scare Lena away. They have been officially together for over 3 and a half years now with even more time as a little more than friends, a little less than lovers to tack on from the beginning of their relationship. She didn’t think Lena was going anywhere either way, but she wanted the moment to be private to give her an out if she needed it.

The final scenes were approaching as Jane boarded the boat with her father to head home. Kara felt the butterflies build more as she slowly leaned up, Lena following her. “She’s not going to leave him behind.” Lena stated, a bit of worry in her voice.

“Lena, it’s Disney.” Kara giggled as Jane and her father began having the conversation of returning.

Lena rolled her eyes and pushed Kara slightly by the shoulder, “Hush.” she grinned, eyes training back to the screen as Jane leaped from the boat and swam back to Tarzan who was waiting for her on land. When they kissed Kara watched a small smile pull at Lena’s lips as she laced her fingers together to rest her chin on them.

She laughed a bit as the father jumped the boat as well, swimming to join his daughter and Tarzan. Her smile stayed plastered on her face as Jane was accepted into Tarzan’s family. The music for “Two Words, One Family” began playing as Tarzan reached out for Jane’s hand and Kara slipped her left hand under the couch to retrieve the ring, turning to stand and outstretch her right hand to Lena.

Lena grinned and took it as Kara pulled her up into a dance and sang to her, “Two worlds, one family.” she grinned as she spun Lena, “Trust your heart, let fate decide.” she began to kneel down as Lena spun back around to face her. “To guide these lives, to guide these lives we see.” she finished, letting the rest of the movie drain from her mind, focus on Lena with one hand outstretched and one knee on the ground.

Lena’s hands immediately flew to her mouth in realization and tears threatened to fall almost instantaneously, “Lena Luthor,” Kara began, taking a small breath but letting a smile tug at her face, “We were probably never supposed to work. Our worlds were never supposed to collide in anyway other than for destruction. But, like you said all those years ago. A Luthor and a Super,” she gestured between the two of them with a small laugh, “Who would have thought?” she paused for a moment, taking in Lena’s smile and the placement of her hand over her heart and the look of endearment written all over her face. “We have always defied the odds. We have always persevered.” Kara could feel the tears beginning to form in her own eyes as her voice cracked a bit, “So what do you say to two worlds, one family?” she grinned, gesturing her head toward the TV with a cheesy grin. “Lena Luthor, will you marry me?” she finished.

Kara is pretty sure she had never seen this woman smile as big as she was in that moment, “Kara,” she breathed out, stepping closer to rest her hands on Kara’s shoulders as she nodded, “Yes, yes, one million times over.” she laughed, happy tears falling from her eyes as Kara stood to engulf her in a literal flying hug. She wrapped her arms around Lena as tight as she could without causing harm as she lowered them back to the floor where Lena pushed her lips to meet Kara’s in a rushed, happy kiss.

Kara pulled back with a smile, running her fingers down Lena’s left forearm before lifting her hand as Lena spread her fingers. Kara took the ring out, letting the box fall forgotten on the floor to be cleaned up later. She slid the ring down Lena’s finger in a perfect fit.

“It’s beautiful.” Lena commented, admiring the ring on her finger. She had never seen anything like it before.

“It’s from Krypton, it was my grandmothers.” Kara smiled, letting her fingers run over the ring. “I was hoping you would like it. I know it’s not something fancy and over the top, but-”

“Kara,” Lena raised her hands to cup Kara’s face as she leaned in for a chaste kiss, “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” she smiled as Kara accepted the compliment by deepening the kiss. Kara let her hands wander farther south than they had all day to cup Lena’s bare ass in her hands. “Mmm,” Lena hummed at the feeling, “Finally going to get into my pants?” she questioned, biting down on Kara’s lower lip.

“You have no idea, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” Kara grinned, heaving Lena off the ground as her legs immediately wrapped around Kara’s waist.

“Ooh, I get to be first?” she questioned with a smirk, placing kisses along Kara’s jawline as she carried her through the house and up the stairs to their room. 

“I’m just glad you agreed to hyphenate.” Kara quipped as she dropped Lena to the bed, crawling above her with a smirk.

“Ah, smooth.” Lena smiled, wrapping a hand around Kara’s neck to pull her into a kiss.

Maggie may have been right. Her sisters would not be getting a call from Kara anytime tonight. Or tomorrow for that matter.

**Author's Note:**

> please come yell at me or give me more requests okay love you
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
